


Summer.... Winter... Something Nights!

by SaintedStars



Series: Yuri on Ice Songfic Project [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But that is why we love them, I don't really know how this happened, I honestly couldn't have done this without the support of the YOI voice family on tumblr, I still think the end is shit but oh well, It kind of just snowballed from one idea, M/M, Songfic, Summer Nights, Their friends are absolutely shameless gossip whores, Victor and Yuuri being dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintedStars/pseuds/SaintedStars
Summary: Victor and Yuuri come back to school after the summer and they have some very interesting stories to tell.





	Summer.... Winter... Something Nights!

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I can't actually remember how many times I had to listen to the song for this as it was before I started to keep track.

Hasetsu Highschool was a school with almost no equal. The students produced some of the best grades in the country, excelled at the arts and produced some of the finest athletes that the world of sports could have ever received. However, that didn’t stop some of these students from being… rather eccentric in their behaviour.

 

Easily the champion of the off-the-wall athletes was one Victor Nikiforov, a student from Russia who was in his final year and set to take the world of ice skating by storm. His coach, Yakov Feltsman, swore up and down that he was going to be one of the best. He also said that he was the most irresponsible, irritating, insufferable, baldness-inducing little (insert Russian word for jackass here) that he had ever known! Unfortunately, Victor had a talent for surrounding himself with likeminded classmates and rinkmates and when they weren’t, he somehow managed to bring out the same behaviour in them.

 

Speaking of said Russian, Victor was acting surprisingly subdued despite how excited everyone seemed to be. The students had just returned from their vacation and Victor’s friends and fellow third years, a flirty Swiss teen named Christophe Giacometti, a fellow Russian named Georgi Popovich and a rather egotistical Canadian named Jean-Jacque Leroy (known as J.J. to the majority of the student body) were all eager to catch up with each other, crowding around on the bleachers by the field. But their silver haired leader wasn’t acting like his usual exuberant self. He was staring off into space during class (though this was hardly new behaviour for him) and didn’t even seem to take in a word that anyone said, not just his coach and it was beginning to make them slightly worried, not to mention putting some of them off of their game. Usually Victor’s influence would drive them into such a fervour that they would throw caution to the wind around Victor and attempt to outdo each other in the most stupendous ways.

 

What they didn’t know was that the object causing Victor’s distraction was also attending school that day, though he was just a first year and the only time the two grades mixed was when they crossed paths in the hallways. So one Yuuri Katsuki went almost unnoticed on his first day at the new school, having transferred in after his family had encouraged him to attend rather than follow them back to his home in Japan. Luckily, he had managed to make fast friends with a surprisingly number of students. The most loyal of these were Phichit Chulanont, a Thai student whose speed with his phone camera was only rivalled by how quickly he could spread gossip, Minami Kenjiro, a fellow Japanese student who hero-worshipped him and, with the utmost reluctance, Yuri Plisetsky who had been given the nickname of Yurio by Yuuri’s older sister Mari.

 

This group and another of Yuuri’s friends who was named Yuuko were gathered around one of the lunch tables and were chatting animatedly amongst themselves. Well, almost all of them. Yuuri had remained silent throughout most of the talking, something that Phichit was quick to notice.

 

“Yuuri! What did you get up to during the summer?” He asked, giving his friend a nudge. Yuuri jumped as if he had been given a shock and Mari and Yuuko grinned at each other. They knew exactly why Yuuri had been staring off into space.

 

“Umm…” Yuuri began and something in his confused tone set off Phichit’s built in gossip-sensor.

 

“Did you…. Meet someone? Someone… special?” Phichit asked, something that seemed to catch everyone’s else’s attention.

 

“Well… I kind of did…” Yuuri said and Phichit’s grin threatened to split his face.

 

 

Back on the bleachers, his friends had begun to press and demand more information about Victor’s summer dalliances. Laughing and waving them away, Victor, ever the showman, sprang to his feet, flicked his fringe out of his eye with a sweep of his head and surveyed his friends before beginning, grinning all over his face.

 

“ _Summer loving had me a blast_.” He began, clasping a hand over his heart as Chris and J.J. smothered their laughter badly behind their hands.

 

Yuuri went vaguely pink but began, speaking softly.

 

“ _Summer loving happened so fast._ ”

 

“ _I met a boy crazy for me_ ,” _‘Doesn’t that constitute most of the school?’_  Was all that Georgi could think.

 

“ _Met a man, cute as can be._ ” Yuuko and Phichit shared smirks, the Thai student reaching for his phone.

 

“ _Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights,_ ” Curiosity was shining in each of their friends eyes as they joined in.

 

“ _Tell me more, tell me more!_ ” Chorused Chris, Georgi and J.J.

 

“ _Did you get very far?_ ” Chris asked, maybe a bit too eagerly, and Victor laughed, knowing that his friend was just playing.

 

“ _Tell me more, tell me more_!” Urged Yuuri’s friends, their eyes shining.

 

“ _Like does he have a car?_ ” Phichit, ever the one with his priorities in the right place, asked.

 

“ _He swam by me. He got a cramp._ ” Victor said, wincing in sympathy for the mystery boy.

 

“ _He swam by me. Got my suit damp._ ” Yurio promptly did a spittake in surprise, spraying juice all over the floor. The rest of the group cringed and Yuuko handed him a napkin.

 

“ _I saved his life. He nearly drowned!_ ” Chris turned so that his back was to Victor and mimed keeling over and Victor caught him easily, pretending to save him.

 

“ _He showed off, splashing around_.” Yuuri blushed again and Mari cooed, stroking her brother’s hair lightly before he batted her away.

 

“ _Summer sun, something's begun, but oh oh the summer nights!_ ”

 

It seemed that the groups were getting more into the tale, each of Yuuri’s friends on their feet and demanding more

 

“ _Tell me more, tell me more!_ ” They demanded, Yuuri having to jump back as Minami got right up in his personal space.

 

“ _Was it love at first sight?_ ” A bright gleam was shining in his eyes and both hands were planted firmly on the table, the splash of red in his hair flashing.

 

“ _Tell me more, tell me more!_ ” Howled the boys on the bleachers.

 

“ _Did she put up a fight?_ ” J.J. asked, his hands curling into playful fists and he took a few mock swipes at Chris who dodged easily. 

 

Victor laughed at his friend’s antics which brought the group’s attention back to him.

 

“ _Took him skating at the ice rink._ ” He said, pushing himself into a sideways slide with his arms going into a long arc. Victor wasn’t a

 

“ _We went strolling, drank lemonade._ ” Yuuri said and Yurio gagged at the sugary sweetness in his voice.

 

“ _We made out under the dock!_ ” Chris gave his friend a round of applause that Victor gladly took a bow to.

 

“ _We stayed out till 2 o'clock._ ” Yuuko and Mari were impressed at this. Usually Yuuri only stayed out that late if he was at their friend Minako’s ballet studio or at the local ice rink.

 

“ _Summer fling, don't mean a thing,_ ” Despite what they said, this fooled no one.

 

“ _But oh oh the summer nights!_ ”

 

“ _Tell me more, tell me more!_ ” Several pairs of hands banged on the nearest solid object, making Victor and Yuuri jump in surprise.

 

“ _But you don't gotta brag!_ ” Georgi said firmly, remembering his recent painful breakup.

 

“ _Tell me more, tell me more!_ ” Cried the girls.

 

“ _Cause he sounds like a drag._ ” Yurio remarked dryly, taking a large bite out of his piroshki.

 

" _He got friendly, holding my hand_ ” Mari made air quotes around the word ‘friendly’. 

 

“ _She got friendly down in the sand_.” Knowledge gleamed in all of the guy’s eyes.

 

“ _He was sweet just turned eight-teen._ ” _‘And he had such long silver hair! I almost thought he was a girl at first.’_ Was the thought that ran through Yuuri’s mind. He had seen him from a distance and he hadn’t had his glasses on.

 

“ _Well he was good, you know what I mean?_ ” The resulting howl of laughter and praise made some nearby track runners jump.

 

“ _Summer heat boy and girl meet, but OH! Oh the summer nights!_ ”

 

“ _Tell me more! Tell me more!_ ” Yuuri’s group, now incompassing Leo de la iglesia and Gaung Hong, who had been lingering nearby and came to see what the noise was about.

 

“ _How much dough did he spend?_ ” Phichit, Leo and Guang Hong asked together in unison, the Thai student grinning from ear to ear. This was going to be the stuff of School Legend in no time, he just knew it! If they could find this guy, it might even break the internet!

 

“ _Tell me more! Tell me more_!” The boys were hammering their fists down on the bleachers now.

 

“ _Could she get me a friend_?” Georgi asked, batting his eyelashes at Victor who snorted and placed his hand on his friend’s face, pushing him away gently. They all remembered how badly Georgi took breakups.

 

“ _It turned colder that's where it ends…_ ” As a group, the boys rolled their eyes, knowing that would never be the end. Victor was head over heels for this mystery boy and would follow him to the ends of the earth if he had to.

 

“ _So I told him we'd still be friends…_ ” Phichit whined, sensing that the story was coming to an end.

 

“ _Then we made our true love vow._ ” Victor said, clasping his hands over his heart and a pink blush appeared over his face.

 

“ _Wonder what he's doing now…_ ” Yuuri said, setting down and poking at his Katsudon with his chopsticks.

 

Yuuri rested his head against his hand, smiling lightly. Victor leaned back against the railings of the bleachers, the breeze lightly ruffling his hair away from his face. If they had been side by side, they would have looked like the daydreaming sweethearts that they were.

 

“ _Summer dreams ripped at the seams… but… oh… those summer nights!_ ” They said together without knowing it.

 

“ _Tell me more! Tell me more!_ ” The sound of the final chorus reverberated around the school and Yakov felt his lifespan reduce by several years.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or Kudos, I enjoy each and every one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please follow me on Tumblr: saintedstars.tumblr.com


End file.
